


They Make It Worth It

by StormWildcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Sklance, Sleepy Cuddles, This is actually short and i can't believe it, WAFF, Worth It, polytriad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Shiro has been through Hell in his short life. But there are those who make it worth continuing the struggle against the impossible.





	They Make It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a challenge from my gf/my Shiro from when I asked on FB whether I should write cute or sexy Voltron. She challenged me to a cute polytriad so here you go! Hope it makes you all smile!

Everyone goes through tough times. Struggles are rampant throughout the known universe and are likely present even in the unexplored reaches. Whether it be financial, emotional, relationship problems, whatever it is, there is someone trudging through a rough patch in life. Shiro had seen his fair share of fist fights with life itself and he spent a few moments awake in bed, staring at the ceiling to confirm them all. Being captured, tortured, experimented on, forced to do battle against what should’ve been an invincible opponent, it had all left him scarred mentally as well as physically.

Even gaining the leadership of Voltron could be considered a whole different ball game of issues. A ragtag team of inexperienced pilots roped into being the protectors of the entire universe where they barely escaped every battle using some kind of on-the-fly, makeshift plan or plain dumb luck? Yeah, that could definitely be categorized as another scuffle for Shiro.

No matter how difficult it was being Zarkon’s prisoner or the Paladin of the Black Lion and head of Voltron, regardless of how many times he wondered if he had been dealt a completely busted hand by fate, there were people in his life that made it just so much better. Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura, they had all proven to be amazing friends and allies in the war against evil. Each of them helped him stay grounded and gave him even more to fight for. And it helped tremendously to have people who made him smile and laugh so much when he needed it most.

Meanwhile Keith and Lance took their roles in Shiro’s life a step further. Not only had they gained his trust and respect on and off the battlefield, but the pair had burrowed themselves deep into his heart as well. How they managed to do so, even Shiro wasn’t sure. Lance’s flirtatious nature had evolved into something he found charming as well as alluring over time. Keith and his what could only be titled as “brass balls” had hailed their leader’s attention more than once, in and out of their Lions. The personalities of the two clashed at times yet melded perfectly with each other as well as Shiro’s. There was a balance that the three achieved that the Black Paladin referred to as “unexpected perfection” on a fairly regular basis.

And it was when he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, with a head of lightly ruffled chocolate locks resting on one arm and mussed raven black hair tickling his neck on his other side, that he thought this the most with a content grin on his face. Life had been rough with him for sure. But at the end of the day, he could still smile, laugh, love and be loved. They made it all worth it. That was all that mattered.

His lids grew heavy as he was lulled to sleep by the steady breaths and warm, comfortable touch of his partners. Tomorrow he would wake refreshed and ready to do the best he could. For the universe, for the team, for them and for himself.


End file.
